Penyesalan dalam hidupku
by uzumaki namikaze jeane
Summary: Aku menyesal tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke kun. membuatku jatuh kedalam penderitaan yang menyakitkanku. membuat hidupku hancur berkeping-keping. hingga membuatku mati didalam nya. one shoot


**Sasuke : 23 tahun**

 **Naruto : 20 tahun**

 **Pain : 23 tahun**

 **Kabuto : 23 tahun**

 **Hidan : 23 tahun**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, alur kecepatan, Eyd berantakan, terlalu vulgar mungkin dan mungkin membosankan.**

 **Naruto hanya milik om masashi kishimoto**

 **Tetapi ide cerita milik author ^-^**

 **Happy Reading!**

"PENYESALANKU!"

Kini aku menyesal tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke-kun.

Menyesal tidak mendengar larangan nya untuk tidak keluar rumah malam hari.

Dan menganggap larangan nya hanya karena khawatiran dan cinta nya kepadaku.

Aku tetap pergi jalan-jalan keluar rumah malam hari menikmati suasana malam ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.45 saat aku keluar rumah dengan niat berjalan-jalan

Tetapi larangan itu membawa ku kedalam penyesalan

Sekarang aku menderita

Diruang gelap ini aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa

Kamisama...

Hanya karena berniat keluar sebentar mencari udara segar

Dan melihat pemandangan malam serta kunang-kunang yang indah di hutan dipinggir desa

Aku malah bernasib naas...

Di tengah perjalanan melewati hutan aku melihat tiga orang pria yang seumuran dengan Sasuke kun

Mereka adalah Pain,Kabuto dan Hidan.

Mereka sangat membenci Sasuke kun dikarenakan Sasuke kun adalah kesayangan bos tempat Sasuke dan Mereka bertiga berkeja

Dulu sasuke kun pernah bercerita bahwa mereka membenci dan ingin mencelakai Sasuke kun, tetapi dikarenakan Kamisama masih menyayangi Sasuke kun sehingga Sasuke dilindungi dari kecelakaan yang dibuat mereka.

Mereka memutuskan rem mobil pengantar barang bangunan tempat Sasuke kun bekerja sehingga membuat mobil oleng dan tidak bisa dikendalikan menabrak jurang ditengah hutan.

Nasib untung Sasuke kun sempat keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil jatuh ke jurang. Setelah kejadian itu polisi menyelidiki kejadian tersebut dan melihat sidik jari pelaku. Setelah diselidiki ternyata penyebab nya adalah mereka bertiga Pain, Kabuto dan Hidan.

Sasuke kun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sehingga mencabut tuntutan hukuman kepada mereka dengan cara damai lagipula Sasuke kun tidak terluka hanya lecet dikaki saat dia keluar paksa dari mobil.

Tetapi sejak kejadian itu mereka bertiga dipecat dari pekerjaan tersebut dan menjadi buah bibir warga desa karena tindakan mereka dahulu.

Dan karena tidak ada yang mau memperkerjakan mereka, mereka menjadi preman pasar yang suka memeras uang dari warga desa yang lemah dan takut kepada mereka.

Dan kesialanku saat ini karena bertemu dengan mereka bertiga.

Saat aku asik melihat kunang-kunang tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki menuju kearahku. Saat aku melihat ternyata sosok didepan ku adalah Pain, Hidan dan Kabuto.

Mereka teraenyum kepadaku. Tetapi aku tahu senyuman itu seperti senyuman iblis dan lebih mirip menyeringai.

"Hei naruto lagi apa kau disini hm?" Tanya Kabuto

Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan Kabuto hanya diam ketakutan melihat mata Kabuto dan Hidan yang menatapku seolah ingin menelanjangi ku. Sedangkan Pain yang hanya diam menatapku.

"A..ak..aku sedang melihat kunang-kunang Kabuto-san." Jawabku

Mereka tertawa mendengar alasanku.

"kau terlalu polos naru chan dan juga childish, biarkan aku merubah sosok polosmu menjadi sebuah manekin yang selalu diam baik saat ditelanjangi ataupun disentuh" kata Hidan

Mendengar perkataan Hidan yang Vulgar membuat ku terkejut

"a...apa mak..maksud anda Hidan-san? Tolong saya hanya ingin pulang sekarang" kata ku

"kau ingin kembali kerumah dan kembali kepada Sasuke suami itu hn? Jangan harap naruto karena kau akan bersenang-senang dengan kami" kata hidan

"Jangan gila anda Hidan-san aku sudah mempunyai suami dan aku tidak mau bersenang-senang dengan kalian semua! Biarkan aku pulang sekarang!'' bentakku marah kepada mereka

"Diam kau naruto!" bentak kabuto kepadaku

PLAK...

Pain menamparku dengan keras dan menjambak rambut pirangku ini.

"Ampun Pain-san tolong jang menjambak rambutku. Sakit" kataku sambil menangis meminta ampun.

"Ikuti kami kalau kau ingin hidup dan turutin kami juga atau suami mu Sasuke akan kami bunuh!" Kata Hidan kepadaku

"Ba...baiklah Hidan-san tapi tolong kau bisa melukai ku tetapi jangan bunuh Sasuke kun" kataku kepada mereka

"itu tergantung dari diirimu naruto. Nyawa sasuke tergantung dari sikapmu kepada kami, dan jangan membantah kami!" kata Pain

"baiklah" Kataku

Aku dibawa mereka ke dalam sebuah gudang jauh dari desa.

Mereka membawaku dengan Gerobak motor mereka kesini

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 dan aku belum pulang kerumah.

Sasuke kun pasti khawatir kepadaku sekarang. Maaf Sasuke kun mungkin aku tidak akan pulang hari ini atau selamanya.

Aku diseret masuk kedalam gudang kecil itu.

Indera penciumanku terganggu dikarenakan banyak debu digudang ini. Nampaknya gudang ini sudah lama tidak ditempatin.

Setelah masuk kedalam gudang mereka mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai berdebu gudang ini. Aku pun terbatuk-batuk saat debu itu menganggu pernapasanku.

"buka bajumu!" perintah pain kepadaku

Aku terkejut mendengar perintahnya.

"a..ak..aku tidak mau. Tolong lepaskan aku" aku berkata sambil menangis

"buka bajumu atau kubunuh kau!" teriak hidan kepadaku sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya didepan wajahku.

Aku yang ketakutan segera membuka baju ku kepada mereka dan menunjukkan payudaraku yang terbungkus dengan bra.

Tiba-tiba Pain menimpa badanku dan menarik bra ku hingga koyak.

Aku meronta ronta agar dilepaskan.

"Sasuke kun tolong aku..." teriakku sambil menangis

Kabuto menampar ku dan menarik rokku yang aku gunakan. Mempertontonkan pahaku yang mulus berkulit tan menggoda yang biasanya hanya Sasuke yang bisa menikmati nya.

"Diamlah dan ikuti permainan kami pelacur!" bentak hidan kepadaku

Kabuto meremas payudaraku dan memainkan putingku. Aku menggelinjang kesakitan saat kabuto menarik putingku terlalu keras.

"Akkhhhh sakit. Tolong lepaskan aku.. aku mohon" isakku saat tiba-tiba kabuto mengigit putingku

Pain yang terangsang mencium bibirku dan membuka mulutku. Aku diam saja saat pain mencium bibir yang selama ini hanya Sasuke kun saja yang bisa menciumnya.

"Balas ciumanku atau kucekik kau!" bentak pain kepadaku

Aku pun membalas ciuman pain dengan terpaksa dan saling bertukar saliva serta bertarung lidah dengan Pain.

Tiba-tiba hidan menarik celana dalam yang kugunakan dengan paksa membuat celana dalam ku robek.

Aku yang sedang berciuman dengan pain langsung terkejut saat tiba-tiba hidan menjilati vaginaku

"akkhh.. uhhh...ngggg" desahku saat hidan menjilati vaginaku

Tiba-tiba Kabuto yang berada disampingku menunjukkan jarum suntik yang berisi cairan bening yang menurutku berbahaya.

Dia menusukkan ke lenganku. Saat setelah ditusukkan tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing dan badanku merasa panas. Aku merasa aneh.

"ngggh ahhh uhhh panasss" desahku tiba-tiba

Pain yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum iblis saat melihat kondisiku ini

"aku akan memasuki penisku kedalam vaginamu pelacur, menyodok-nyodok vaginamu hingga vaginamu hanya menerima penisku dan teman-temanku" kata Pain sambil menjambakku

Mendengar kata-kata Pain bukan membuatku tersinggung tetapi membuatku semangkin bernafsu. Aku gak tau dengan diriku tetapi aku tiba-tiba saja bernafsu dengan sendirinya saat mendengar perkataanya.

Pain memasukkan dua jari nya kedalam lubang vaginaku dan mengocok nya menyebabkan suara clebab..clubub saat dia mengocoknya semangkin kuat. Membuat cairan vaginaku semangkin banyak keluar. Tiba-tiba aku menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan orgasme pertamaku.

Saat merasa vaginaku sudah basah, Pain langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke vaginaku. Memasukkan penisnya secara kuat tidak ada pelan-pelan sama sekali

"akhhh sakit" jeritku

Dia menggenjotku terus menerus sambil menjambak rambutku. Membuat tubuhku terhentak-hentak dibawah tubuhnya. Penisnya keluar masuk vaginaku. tiba-tiba Hidan datang dan tanpa persiapan menyodok anusku dengan penis besarnya. Membuatku menjerit kesakitan. Dua lubangku digenjot dengan sangat kuat tanpa ampun. Kabuto yang berada didepanku menghampiriku sambil mengacungkan penisnya yang sudah tegang itu.

"buka mulutmu pelacur dan hisap penisku" kata Kabuto kepadaku

Akupun membuka mulutku dan dia langsung memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu kemulutku. Aku pun menghisap penis Kabuto sedangkan dua lubangku sedang digagahi oleh Hidan dan Pain. Tiba-tiba pain memompa vaginaku semangkin cepat membuatku orgasme kedua kalinya dan tidak berselang lama dari orgasmeku yang kedua pain mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam vaginaku.

"hangat.. spermamu hangat masuk kedalam rahimku" kataku tanpa sadar

Hidan yang masih memompa anusku tiba-tiba mempercepat gerakan menyodoknya membuatku terangsang dan saat itu penisnya membesar di anusku dan mengeluarkan sperma nya dianusku berbarengan dengan orgasmeku yang ketiga kalinya. Hidan dan Pain pun menarik penis mereka dari lubangku. Sekarang aku tinggal mengulum penis kabuto dimulutku. Tiba-tiba Kabuto menjambakku dan menumpahkan sperma hangatnya kemulutku. Membuatku terpaksa menelan sperma itu. Kabuto pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulutku yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa sperma miliknya yang tidak bisa kutelan semua.

Aku pun terlentang kecapaian saat mereka selesai memperkosaku. Melihat tubuhku yang penuh dengan sperma serta lubangku yang mengalir sperma milik mereka membuat mereka bernafsu memperkosaku lagi. Akhirnya mereka memperkoosaku terus menerus hingga pagi menjelang.

Saat pagi mereka baru selesai memperkosaku dan membiarkan tubuhku penuh dengan sperma mereka. Mereka memberikan ku sebungkus roti dan segelas air mineral.

"mulai sekarang kau adalah budak seks kami dan toilet penampung sperma kami" kata hidan kepadaku

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa membantah karena bagiku sekarang sia-sia saja membantah mereka.

Sejak saat pemerkosaan yang mereka lakukan aku terus menjadi budak seks mereka dari malam hingga pagi. Kabuto selalu menyuntikku dengan cairan aneh berwarna kuning bening yang baru kuketahui sejenis narkoba yang dicampurkan dengan obat perangsang.

Sekarang aku menjadi budak seks mereka bahkan menjadi pengguna narkoba.

Hidupku menderita sekarang. Badanku pun semangkin kurus karena mereka jarang memberiku makan. Mereka mengikat tanganku ditiang dan kakiku ditiang dengan posisi mengangkang sedaangkan vaginaku disumpal dengan terong yang besar dan anusku disumpal dengan botol kaca bekas minuman keras.

Badanku mengigil dikarenakan kebutuhanku akan cairan terkutuk itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Diriku sudah pada tahap akhir tergantungan. Tiba-tiba hidungku berdarah dan mulutku berbusa serta badanku sakit luar biasa.

Aku mengingat sudah 1 tahun mereka menculikku dan memperkosaku dan membuatku menjadi kecanduan obat terkutuk itu. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke kun sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu. Apakah dia tetap mencariku atau menikahi wanita lain.

Aku mengingat Sasuke, Kaasan dan Tousan, teman-temanku didesa ada Sakura chan, Hinata chan, Ino chan, Temari chan, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku kangen mereka.

Tiba-tiba badanku merasa sakit bahkan lebih sakit lagi bahkan membuatku sampai gemetar. Aku tahu mungkin ini tahap terakhir ku dibumi ini. Kesakitan ku akan membawa ku untuk lepas dari penderitaan yang kuhadapi ini. Kesakitan dan penyesalan atas larangan Sasuke dulu membuatku menyesal tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin jika aku mendengarnya mungkin saat ini aku masih bersama Sasuke kun dirumah sederhana kami dengan bahagia.

"gomen Sasuke-kun" kataku dengan pelan sambil menutup mata. Kegelapan abadi pun merenggut ku membawaku jauh dari kesakitan.

OMAKE

DITEMPAT LAIN DIRUMAH SASUKE

"Naruto aku gak bisa hidup tanpamu, sudah 1 tahun aku mencarimu tetapi aku tidaak bisa menemukanmu Naruto, aku hampa tanpamu. Hidupku hancur tanpamu Naruto" sasuke berkata sambil terisak

Ditangan kirinya dia memegang pisau.

"mungkin lebih baik aku mati Naruto, aku tidak ada gunanya hidup lagi tanpa kau sebagai matahari ku. Mungkin kalau kau kembali kerumah ini nanti aku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini Naruto. Gomen ne Naru Hime"

Sasuke pun menyayat nadinya membuat nadinya mengucurkan darah yang deras. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang pisau pun lemas membuat pisau jatuh ke lantai. Napas Sasuke pun memburu dan pandangan matanya semangkin gelap. Sebelum gelap menghampirinya dia melihat Naruto nya tersenyum didepan nya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Tunggu aku hime" kata Sasuke dan pandangan matanya pun gelap untuk selamanya.

 **TAMAT..**

 **Nb: maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan masih banyak typo disana sini. Jeane mengerjakan fanfic ini dalam waktu satu hari di hp. Jadi maafkan jeane jika banyak Eyd yang kurang. Jeane hanya newbie.**

 **Jika berkenan setelah membaca silahkan Review dengan bahasa yang sopan. Dan kalaupun Flame tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan dan tidak menyakitkab hati (kalau bisa tidak usah ada flame hehehe ^-^ ) Jeane hanya manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna dan terkadang suka baper gak jelas ^-^**

 **Akhir kata Terimakasih telah membaca Fanfic jeane dan please review minna ^-^**


End file.
